Aquarius Dégel
Aquarius Dégel (水瓶座のデジェル, Akueriasu no Dejeru?) is the Aquarius Gold Saint in Lost Canvas. He is known in Sanctuary as the "wisest among Athena's Saints". He is the only person, besides the Great Pope, who can read and interpret the stars. Apart from this he appears to be very calm and polite. He has his own library and is the only Saint who wears glasses. He first appears questioning Sisyphos about the Great Pope. He already knew Sage was dead and the one who had invaded Hades Cathedral wasn't him but his brother, Hakurei, who had dressed in the Pope's clothes. He was at first involved in an investigation regarding Bluegrad's Blue Warriors and the seal of Poseidon. In Bluegrad both him and Scorpio Kardia found a way to Poseidon's submarine temple, known as Atlantis. There, Dégel watches his old friend Unity being killed by Rhadamanthys, in anger, Dégel attacks with Aurora Execution (オーロラエクスキューション, Ōrora Ekusukyūshon?), which is a powerful blast that simulates the Aurora, freezing the air temperature to its maximum (reaching near, or sometimes precisely Absolute Zero). Later, he uses Koĺtso (カリツォー, Karitsō?), the Russian name for Ice Ring (氷の輪, Kōri no rin?), which creates rings of icy wind that circles the opponent's body stopping depriving him of movement, to stop Pandora. Both attacks were ineffective against Rhadamanthys, but soon after Kardia mentions he is surprised of Dégel's poor performance in battle due to the murder of Unity. The reason behind Dégel's failure was attacking out of rage instead of executing precise strikes. Being a Saint who uses freezing attacks, Dégel needs to concentrate as the basis of his combat style lies in stopping the movement of atoms, not destroying them. Nevertheless Dégel finds out Unity was alive and had become a Marina General (海闘士海将軍, Marīna Jeneraru?), one of the seven most powerful warriors of Poseidon. He refuses to fight his friend Unity, now wearing the Sea Dragon Scale. However, Unity tries to manipulate Dégel's movements with his coral in order to break Athena's seal and free Poseidon. While Unity attacks, Dégel realizes what has happened to his friend: Unity became desperate to save Bluegrad from the eternal cold, therefore he finds Athena's Amphora, the container of Poseidon's soul, and the Scales. He is then show killing his father and promising to make Bluegrad the greatest country of the world. Dégel is infuriated and freezes all the corals, then he uses Diamond Dust (ダイヤモンドダスト, Daiyamondo Dasuto?), a windy concentrated attack that blasts ice and snow in a focused point, told to be as beautiful as a diamond, but as deadly as a snowstorm. Finally, Dégel realizes Unity will never give up his plans and decides to fight seriously. He says he will defeat his friend but would keep their promise alive. By using Aurora Execution Dégel freezes the whole sea that collapses Poseidon's statue. With that movement Unity was freed from the power of Poseidon. Dégel succeeds to retrieve the Orichalcum, a crystal that contains Poseidon's power, however, after retrieving from Unity, it is stolen and partially broken by Pandora unleashing the true power of Poseidon into Seraphina's body. In order to contain that huge power of the Sea god, Dégel freezes himself, Unity's sister Seraphina and all Atlantis inside the Freezing Coffin (フ リージングコフィン, Furījingu Kofin?) a technique used to lock a body inside a coffin made of ice. At this time Dégel reaches Absolute Zero. Thus he could prevent the world from being destroyed by Poseidon and entrusts Unity to take the Orichalcum to Sasha. In his last words Dégel says both he and Seraphina would watch over Bluegrad, the Earth and Unity, blessing his steps. He later returns in spirit with the other Gold Saints to defeat Hades. Category:Gold Saints Category:Characters